


You Don't Know Him

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer dies Chloe and Amenadiel have a heated talk. Can Chloe's love for him be enough to bring him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Dont' own Lucifer or the characters

As he fell to the floor, a distant scream could be heard in the background. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe Screams as she runs to his limp body.

Lucifer had taken a bullet for Chloe when Malcolm threatened to kill her. With Malcolm’s mission done he had ran off and appearing in his place was Amenadiel. He had a proud look on his face at the thought of Lucifer returning to hell and the praise wanting for him back home. He then noticed chloe, who's eyes were wide and starring at Amenadiels wings. She then looked down at Lucifer who started grinning.

“What did I saw love, I never lie. I really am the devil”. 

“I’ve been walking with the devil this whole time”, she says her voice wavering with emotion

“Afraid so darling, but I would never hurt you nor Trixie for that matter”. Lucifer concludes coughing up blood as he does. 

“No Lucifer you need to stay with me”. She holds his face in her hands as she leans over him. “What will I tell Trixie, her hearts gonna break and I can’t watch her in pain. Please you have to stay”, she cries as Lucifer places he hand on her cheek.

“ I wish I could Chloe. I wish I could ss-stay and play cop with you, tease detective douche at every meeting and just bb-be in your presence. But I have to go, they’ve won. They always dd-do. Chloe promise me that you will not get into any tt-trouble and have a long and happy life. Tell tt-Trixie that she will always be my favourite human child. Thank you for making my time on earth all the more enjoyable and for teaching me things I nn-never knew about myself.” Lucifer stutters inching ever closer to death and his return to hell. 

“Are you ready brother? To return to where you belong”? Amenadiel questions.

“I guess I am brother”. Lucifers eyes begin to close. As he does he whispers one last thing. “ I love you Chloe Decker and don't you ever forget it”. With his final goodbye his eyes close.

“NOOOO,” Chloe wails. “Lucifer please you can’t leave me alone, you can’t”. She cries as she feels her heart split into a million pieces. 

“You shouldn't cry human, he is where he belongs now”. Amenadiel says.

“WHERE HE BELONGS, WHERE HER BELONGS”. Chloe’s screams in a fit of rage while also raising to her feet. 

“HE BELONGS HERE WITH ME AND THE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR HIM. THE PEOPLE WHO DIDNT SHUT HIM OUT AND SHAME HIM FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE”.

“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand. You don't know my brother”.

“And you do. You shunned him for eons and refused to speak to him. What makes you think you know him any batter than I do. You know his name and his past but you don’t really know who he has become. Do you know his favourite colour or his favourite season. To you he may be nothing more than a bothersome mission you needed solving but to us, HE WAS EVERYTHING”! She screams. 

“He was the one who was there when Dan bailed on Trixie at her father daughter dance. He was the one who was there to comfort me when Dan and I would have a disagreement. No matter how much of a jackass he could be, he would always have my back no matter what. He might be a jerk that speaks the utter truth even when It might be inappropriate. He might be a stuck up prick that always thinks he can bed me. But you know what, he was kind and generous and made an effort when most others haven’t. Behind all those walls he was just someone that wanted to be loved. To be forgiven for past sins and given a second chance. He was the best thing that came into both mine and Trixie's lives and now he’s gone forever.” She said as she sinks to her knees and takes Lucifer’s cold face back into he palms. 

“No matter his mistakes, his flaws or his view point on life I still found myself falling in love with him”. I love you Lucifer Morningstar and you better come back to me someday”. She says as she leans over and kisses his lips. 

When chloe pulls back she can’t believe her eyes. Lucifer’s whole body is glowing in a bright white light. The light starts to pool at the wound at his chest and begins to heal it. Its next stop is his back and a second later big white wings spout out and look soft as a pillow. If any other impurities existed before, they were sure as hell gone now. When the light faded everything went still even Chloe’s breathing. She stared at Lucifer with the hope of all hopes that somehow this light would bring her back to her and the land of the living. A second later, a second that feels like forever Lucifers eyes thrust open and his eyes instantly find hers. 

They hold each others eyes until Chloe breaks contact by throwing herself at Lucifer.

“Lucifer I thought you left me”. She cries.

“Never”. Lucifer says. “ Its gonna take more than a petty little thing like death to stop me hey pumpkin.”

“Hey don't call me that”. She says but doesn't really mean it. 

She ends up giggling at the little nickname. She couldn't careless what he calls her, she’s just happy to have him alive and breathing. 

“But how Lucifer? How did you come back”? Chloe asks.

Before Lucifer can reply Amenadiel jumps in to answer the question.

“Your love for him is what brought him back. It was Lucifer’s test from father, I see it now. If Lucifer was ever to be given redemption he had to find someone who loved him enough to see past his sins. A love for him that was as bright as the Morningstar itself would be the thing to save him and you Chloe Decker are his Morningstar”. Amenadiel concludes. 

Chloe and Lucifer just look at each other and smile. 

“You really love me”? Lucifer asks still not believing it himself.

“Of course I do you idiot. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone. Well anyone besides Trixie.

“Even more that Dan the douche?” He said with a little smirk.

“Yes Lucifer more than Dan.” She says as she playfully punches his arm. 

“Then all is right in the world”. Lucifer concludes. 

The End


	2. You Don't Know Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up from the first part. My ideas kinda of went crazy here but I wanted a very elaborate backstory and explanation to maybe why chloe is immune to him on the show. Either way happy reading.

One week later….

 

As the last rays of sun descend behind the horizon, Chloe and Lucifer decide to head back inside Lucifer’s penthouse to start the task of dinner. What they didn't know was that they were about to have an extra guest. Trixie was at Dans for the night which meant Chloe had Lucifer all to herself. Amenadiel had arrived unannounced as always and demands their attention. 

“What is it now brother? Here to get me killed again or just be annoying?” Lucifer asks with a glare. 

Chloe and he were meant to be having I nice quiet dinner with the promise of more enjoyable activities for dessert, but then who turns up to ruin his night. 

“I am here brother with news from father about the events that occurred a week ago”. He says.

“And what did dear old dad have to say this time?” Lucifer mocks.

“He explained why Chloe was able to bring you back as she did”. Amenadiel began explaining.

“Well lets here it then”. Both Lucifer and Chloe said in unison.

“I learnt from father that Chloe is no ordinary human. She is a descendant of Eve”. He says.

Chloe and Lucifer stare at each other with wide eyes the return to looking at Amenadiel. 

“So you’re saying my ancestor is Eve? As in Eve from the garden of Eden who ate the apple or whatever and got her ass thrown out”? Chloe asks trying to comprehend the gravity of his words.

“I believe so”. He replies.

“Wow boy I gotta sit down”. Chloe says taking a seat at the counter.

Lucifer goes around to find a bottle and pours all three of them a drink.

“What did you mean the other day when you said Chloe is my MorningStar”? Lucifer asks. That question being the one nagging at him since that day. 

“Well like you all know, father created Adam and Eve what we didn't know is that father put a little something extra into Eve. He wanted to make her a lady of light, a MorningStar if you will, so that every child she bore and there after carried that light within them so they could spread it around the world and keep it sin free. However Adam did not carry this light, he was an ordinary human.” 

“With that came a price. Eve and Adam did not get on so well as Father had intended them to. He realised then that a MorningStar would always levitate towards another light as bright as its own. Which is you Lucifer”.That is why Eve started falling for you back in the garden. You were the other MorningStar, brightest of all angels, while Eve was brightest of all humans. Even though you conceived Eve to commit a sin her light still remained as she learnt from her mistakes and spent every day of her life spreading her light to those who needed it”. Amenadiel concludes. 

“So because Chloe’s ancestor was a MorningStar that means her light was passed onto Chloe”. Lucifer says. 

“But how, my mother never showed signs of being different? If I am the MorningStar wouldn't that make me as powerful as Lucifer? Chloe asks need more information to make sense of the whole story of events.

“You are looking for the wrong signs. You mother expressed her light through her acting. The reason why you are not as powerful as Lucifer over here is that Eve married a human. All her light was carried on however it was greatly reduced because of the human genes being passed on as well. So there after all the children of Eve only had half of the light she had. It explains why you Chloe Decker have a compassionate personality and feel so deeply for those around you. It is not surprising you chose a job where you want to help families find closure while also getting justice to those who have sinned. But you are also strong as well. The light you have enables you to ward off Lucifers mind games. You are more special than you know. 

“I told you, you were something else darling”. Lucifer says with a big smile on his face.

“Year well know I believe you”. Chloe replies with the same expression. What I want to know is how was I able to bring Lucifer back?” Chloe inquires.

“Its simple, you were always destined to be his other half. Your light and love for him brought him back. You breathed life back into him and healed his wounds. You are the place Lucifer was always meant to be even if Father hadn't seen it coming himself. Father is beginning to except this new development and is realising that your place is not in hell anymore. However someone will need to take over”.

“If this is true then I will make arrangement immediately for someone to take my place and I have just the person in mind”. Lucifer says in disbelief that his father has vaguely admitted to being wrong. 

“Well since that has been cleared up I saw its time for dinner. We can continue this conversation over dinner. Amenadiel you are welcome to stay too. Just don’t get any ideas about killing my boyfriend”. Chloe says half serious and half teasing.

“Oh come on does he have to stay”? Lucifer whines.

“Yes he’s your bother be polite. Besides I want to know more about Eve”. Chloe fires back.

“Ill take you up on that offer”. Amenadiel accepts 

“Great”. 

“What bloody more do you need to know about Eve that I can’t tell you myself”? Lucifer challenges.

“You can be the biggest drama queen and I want a different point of view. I want to know what she was like.” Chloe explains. “ So no more whining thats final.”

Lucifer just huffs and beings prepping dinner as he sulks about his stupid brother and this and that. The rest of the night passes in companionable conversation and the brothers actually manage to make each other laugh at some stages.   
Chloe just looks at them and can’t believe what a freak show her life had turned into. But as she thinks to herself that she wouldn't have it any other way. She thinks about Trixie and that her light will begin to show soon, but then again it might be already showing. It would explain why she's so attached to Lucifer already. After all they are both MorningStars. 

Once dinner is finished Amenadiel bids them farewell as he has to return to heaven. Once he has gone the more enjoyable activities begin. This leaves them satisfied and loved as Lucifer falls asleep in Chloe’s arms. Chloe has not fallen asleep yet. She looks up to the sky and says.   
“Ill take good care of him Eve. Please don’t worry”. 

With that Chloe falls into a deep sleep with the brightest MorningStar beside her. 

 

The End….Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for sticking with this fix. Had so much fun writing it and if you have anything you want me to write in the future let me know. xoxo


End file.
